Kiku's Sharingan
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Konichiwa this is a birthday present to my mom, she loves Vampire Knight, and Zero in particular xD this a story where Yuki never existed... nor did Kakshi my mom is the OC in the story - my aunt couldn't say her sister name correctly so it sounded like Kiku isn't that so cute - anyway R&R please xD


**Konichiwa Everyone, It's My Mom's Birthday was the 25th So I Wrote My Mother As The OC In This Story, Since She Loves Zero So Much! Also Since My Mom Is Always Talking About How The Naruto Series Is The Eyeball Show I Decided To Put That In Here xD Enjoy And Please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Knight Or Naruto Or Any Of The Characters Other Than Kiku xD**

Name: Kiku Kuran/ **Nickname:** Kiku-Chan

 **Age: 16/ Birthday:** January-25

 **Family:** Juri Kuran (Mother, deceased), Haruka Kuran (Father, deased), Kaname Kuran ( older brother), Zero Kiryu ( husband)

 **Hair:** mid back in length, straight, medium brown in color

 **Eyes:** almond shape, left eye; Sharingan, right eye; blue- green- gray in color

 **Species:** pure blood vampire

 **Unique Traits:** very loyal to Zero, in love with Zero, has Obito's Sharingan in her left eye, has activated Mangekyou Sharingan, wears an eyepatch so she doesn't throw the world out of balance

 ****************************** story starts******************************

I was having that dream/memory again... the one where I obtain my left eyes. I was laying in snow dyed red with blood, the ground fell out from underneath me just as a Level E was about to attack me... yes I was sucked into a different world, so no onii-chan never saved my life and my name isn't Yuki, it's Kiku. I fell into a different world and was immediately caught between two fighting shinobi, i had my left eye sliced off, my eyeball was no more. Just then I saw a boy crushed by a rock - on one side - their was a girl kneeling beside him, crying. She saw me and her eyes bulged out of her head, she acted as though she knew me, taking the boy crushed under the rock's eye and implanted it in me after that I went back to my world.

I woke up with a start, Zero sat up with me asking what was wrong, I just shook my head while saying, "It's nothing just that dream again..."

"Kiku, please tell me everything, like if you met that girl every before or why your left eye is so different than your right and why your uncle Rido wanted to take it from you, which then lead us to find out your a Pureblood vampire and not a human after all and-" I cut my husband off with a kiss.

"It's okay, Zero, I think that my brother will be back soon so maybe we can ask him... he might know." I say hugging my husband, reassuring him that I was fine and he didn't need to worry so much.

"Well I still don't trust Kuran, or uh, Kaname... I don't trust nor like him." Zero says grumpily laying back down, putting his arms around me. He's been acting weird for days now, I mean he dosen't like my brother, I could always tell, but he would never tell me that... he's been acting weird indeed.

I settled back down and fell asleep again next to Zero. Since you probably didn't know this I'll tell you what really happened when we found out I was a Pureblood... well onii-chan left me in Zero's care while he took care of the Senate. Zero like usual was very concerned about me, and here's the best part he confessed his love to me when he thought I was asleep! After he confessed I thought about my feelings for Zero and found that I loved him too, then my uncle showed up and tryed to take my left eye, he failed but got away and is still lurking in the shadows. Zero and I got hitched a couple months back, so I couldn't be happier. When I figured out I was in love with Zero, it was a month after onii-chan and I left Cross Academy, I will forever remember how pained Zero's expression was when we parted ways. After awhile I started to really miss Zero and Cross Academy. I missed everything, the guardian duty we had together, the classes we had together, everything, even Headmaster Cross.

I dreamt this time of Zero's fangs piercing my neck, and the sound of him taking in my blood. Yes I had a sweet dream this time as I cuddle with my kind husband.

 **So What Did You Guys Think? Please Review They Are Greatly Appreciated xD Please Tell Me If You Liked It! Happy Birthday Mommy!**


End file.
